


Heir to the Kingdom

by Bitterblue



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Orphan Black AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover where Rachel is the Heir to the Architect, because that is a super interesting parallel to explore. One shot. I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir to the Kingdom

The House is rapidly collapsing into Nothing around her, but all Rachel Duncan can see is the final Key. Her mother is dead. Her family are going to be dead. Nothing is going to eat up the Secondary Realms just as it has the House.

She didn't ask to be made Heir to the Architect, but damn everything if she isn't going to succeed now that it's been given to her.

Part of her nearly remembers what it was to be human, wistful and disdainful in turns. It is the part of her that screams in fear when she is bleeding and it comes out gold. It is the part that wants to huddle next to her mother's lost prison and let the Nothing claim her, too. It is the part that worries about her friends--where  _has_  Sarah gone, where is Cosima? It is the part that is still broken by the death of Elephant.

Rachel Duncan is not human. Not anymore. And Rachel Duncan ignores the last shred of her humanity as she stands and faces Lord Sunday.

"I, Rachel, anointed Heir to the Kingdom, claim the Seventh Key and with it sovereignty over the Incomparable Gardens, the House, and the Secondary Realms. I claim it by blood, and bone, and contest. Out of truth, in testament, and against all trouble."

Then the key is in her hand, joining the others. She does not have to be human to be triumphant.


End file.
